Dangerous weather conditions cause enormous loss of life and property each year. According to some reports, tornados cause approximately 80 deaths and over 1500 injuries during an average year. Others are no doubt saved by receiving sufficient advance warning of dangerous weather conditions to take shelter. In the United States, the National Weather Service provides localized weather alert messages via a weather band radio system to give warning of dangerous weather conditions.